fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Korra
Avatar Korra is the main and titular protagonist from the Nickelodeon animated series The Legend of Korra. She is the current incarnation of the Avatar, a human fused with the spirit Raava that has the ability of controlling all four elements (Water, Earth, Fire, Air plus Energy Bending) and given the task of keeping balance in the world. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Korra is a professional wrestler currently signed to Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), Cartoon Wrestling Federation (CWF), WWE on the WWE: Animated brand, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in their developmental territory APEX Underground. Background * Series: The Legend of Korra * Species: Human * Age: 21 * Debut: April 2012 * Status: Active * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 125 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) NCW, WWE: Animated, CWF, ACW (AU), CEW (Formerly) CWA, PBW, NGW, CXWE * Allies: Jesse Alvarez (boyfriend), Tenth Doctor, Joey Styles, Bolin, Mako, Varrick * Rivals: Joan Rivera, (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Rookie Revolution (minus UWE branch), Juniper Lee, Acid Rain (Allison Wilson and Knives Chu), The Four Horsewomen, Scanty & Kneesocks * Twitter: @HardcoreAvatar Professional Wrestling Career Northern Carnage Wrestling Team NCW vs. Team Omnimix When NCW started as a promotion under the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Korra joined it in November 2012. She managed Mako and Bolin for a few weeks when they ran as NCW World Tag Team Champions. Mako however got sidelined due to a injury in early December and Bolin has to vacate the titles. But Korra volunteered to be Bolin;s new tag team partner and they won the tag titles in a ladder match against The Ravens (Dash and Kquan). Bolin and Korra defended the belts twice till loosing it on the last NCW-NWA show. On the first show of NCW Prime on January 12, 2013, Korra defeating Sam Manson. Korra quickly began to knock of others on the NCW Women's Roster, even defeating then NCW Women's Champion Jazz Fenton. By March, she was scheduled to be number one contender for the NCW Women's Championship, but was replaced by (Young) Gwen Tennyson. Korra was a bit upset of being pushed aside for this chance and went on hiatus for a few weeks from NCW. She came back and got attacked by Gwen and Azula who were part of Omnimix. She joined Team NCW along with Sokka, Ben Tennyson, Danny Phantom, Brad Carbunkle, Aang, and Katniss Everdeen. Team NCW won when Korra nailed Naruto Uzumaki in the back of the head with a barbwire wrapped steel chair, which followed by Sokka performing the Icebreaker on Naruto. Later Gwen Tennyson left NCW to be only with CCW claiming NCW to be crap. Gwen took the NCW Women's Championship and the NCW women's roster fell apart. Feud with (Young) Gwen Tennyson and Women's Champion Korra, Katniss, Jazz and Ashley Cage were the only ones left. Korra and Gwen quickly began a rivalry on twitter which Gwen constantly blew off Korra calling her a low life. Korra became obsessed on showing how good she was. In May Korra knocked off Misty in a Non-disqualification match. Gwen still not pleased began taunting Korra via Twitter with the NCW Women's Title. On Voltage, Korra snapped at DXP, wanting to know the future of the NCW Women's Division. DXP replied with a Battle Royal with various woman wrestlers from different companies to determine the new NCW Women's Champion, which Korra won. Korra also got tickets to CCW Meltdown which Gwen was not to pleased with. On CCW XX 14, Gwen dropped a bombshell about Korra while at the commentating table. This lead to the following night Korra jumping Gwen, which was quickly ended by security guards breaking up the fight. Feud with Zoe''' Payne, Supershow with CXWE, Fighting the Revolution and Injury''' Back in NCW, Zoe Payne came in and attacked Korra for her actions in CCW, but at NCW SpringSlam, the Battle Royal came down to Zoe and Korra. Zoe pulled out barbwire and turned the match into a Hardcore match. But Korra turned the momentum around and won her first title. At American Tribute, with a lot of heat between Zoe and Korra, the two fought in a Barbwire Massacre Match, which ended in Korra spearing Zoe through the barbwire ropes, two barbwire boards, and a table. Thus settling the rivalry and Korra retained her title. This match was called the most bloodiest match in NCW history. The following week at NCW-CXWE Heatstrike, Korra and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa battled it out in a No Disqualification match where Korra, although blinded by her own blood, won the match. However, Korra had to been helped out of the Hammerstein Ballroom by Tsubaki and later was learned Korra had torn her calf muscle in two places. The following week on Prime, Velvet House became number one contender for the NCW Women's Title. Velvet and the Houses took advantage of Korra being absent from NCW and attacked a number of wrestlers. Korra returned to NCW, caning the House family with a Singapore cane. Korra was later attacked by Velvet and the Houses. At WrestleWars, Korra not only beat Velvet, but thought off the entire House family on her own and after the match light Velvet's RR armband on fire which incinerated in seconds, claiming: "You know what? Screw the critics, screw all of them... You can hurt me, but you can't kill me." This send many RR members into a frenzy. And in response the Houses jumped Korra in the back. The following week at Ultra Clash Korra was scheduled to defend the NCW Women's Championship in a three way, but Gwen dropped out of NCW. DXP made the match Korra vs. Velvet in another Non-disqualification match. Korra had the advantage in the match until a masked and unidentified RR member tossed Velvet a coil of barbwire which Velvet used to rip open Korra's lower left arm. Korra did win the match, but the Houses jumped Korra and extended and deepen the wound, cut a few blood vessels and bruising many others. Drew Cage and Crash Bandicoot tried to break up the fight but they got easily pushed off the ramp into the barricade. The fight was finally broken up by the NCW roster but Korra had suffered loss of blood in her left arm. Korra had also slightly re-injured her calf muscle and a cut to the forehead. Korra was scheduled to be out of action for three months, which means she had to forfeit the NCW Women's Championship. First Return and Various Feuds (2014) Many rumors speculated on Korra if she was even going to return to NCW and at Anarchy Rulz, Korra made her return by saving Coco Bandicoot from a brutal attack by Joan. The following week, at the One Year Anniversary show, she fell short from inning a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Women's Championship, but not before her friend Tsubaki was being jumped and attacked by Korra's NCW rival Velvet House. Korra would respond my jumping Velvet in the parking lot the next week. During a match between Lillian House and Tsubaki, Velvet screwed Tsubaki out of the match which followed with Korra clearing the ring and challenged Velvet and Lillian to a tag match. The match at the No Way Out Pay-Per-View however went to a no contest due to Joan and her gang attacking Korra. The following week Korra squared off with Lillian House. However, the match barely got started till Joan and Gamer Generation interfered with the match and began to graphically mutilate Korra while Joan just watched and kept bringing up various things including "she obsesses over beating Gwen", "Is a insecure b*tch for attacking people for no reason just to get the spotlight", "Nobody loves you, Drew dumped you twice." Korra was afterwards went off the face of the earth so to speak, becoming very isolated to herself. Korra returned on the 4/12/14 edition of prime to cut a promo, stating that Joan had to deal that Korra was back and had to deal with all the sins she caused and that she could take it all from Joan (the Women's Championship), but she can't take everything away from her (Avatar title). Korra then was scheduled to face Joan Rivera at NCW April Assault for the Women's Championship. NCW April Assault was to go off without a hitch. Korra vs. Joan had been hyped as one year of hatred since the two had started off as best friend the previous April but after Korra left due to injuries. Joan then got her big break during Korra's absence and in the process of only three months, although controversial won the 2013 Female Wrestler of the Year Award. But once Korra returned Joan felt she was being replaced. After exploiting Korra's break up with Drew Cage publicly, Korra in raged wanted Joan at April Assault. The pay-per-view was also taking place at the ECW Arena, where Joan had won the belt back in November. Build as one of two main events Korra and Joan wrestled each other out of rage. But halfway through the match Korra went too far. Being furious with Joan Korra stuck her fingers against Joan's larynx, choking her out. This also destroyed various chords and caused internal bleeding to Joan. Joan then retaliated with calling the Gamer Generation (Knives Chu and Allison Wilson) and attempted to execute Korra by snapping her back with a barricade section. Korra was able to avoid it, but would lose the match after reaching a torn period and re-injuring her calf muscles. After the match, Korra attempted to leave the ring but her legs gave out; she would be out to recover until then. Second Return and Women's Champion (2014–2016) Korra would shockingly appear during the match between Coco Bandicoot and Joan Rivera on the two hour special of Prime, saving Coco once more from a Gamer Generation attack and this would lead to Coco winning the NCW Women's Title. The following week Korra faced off against Jessica Wilson and halfway through the match, Allison Wilson appeared to watch the rest of the bout, constantly insulting both wrestlers. After the match, Allison spat in the face of Korra and attacked her cousin. Korra faced Jessica and Allison in a Three Way Dance at Malice, where the winner will receive a NCW Women's Championship title shot. Korra was pinned by Allison, who became the number one contender for the NCW Women's Championship. After NCW returned from hiatus in September, Korra walked out in the middle of a promo by Joan Rivera, letting Joan run her mouth about that had already been said the past few months of Joan, but to Joan's astonishment, Korra didn't give much attention, not giving much of a reaction before simply walking off, leaving Joan in rage that she didn't get the reaction she wanted. The following week on At The Corner of Napoleon & Market, while DXP was giving a NCW announcement Joan interrupted, followed by Korra and Coco. All three eventually got into a war of words which started to break down into a fight in which was stopped by a enraged DXP, who declared the three would settle their score that had build up over the year in a Ladder War, the first in the FWM and the first with all female competitors. At WrestleWars, Korra sported a brand new look with a bob cut and earth kingdom style attire. She walked in the fan favorite with many claiming she had to win to complete her year of redemption. During the match Korra injured her ankle and nearly tore her calf once again with a twenty foot Discus Leg Drop off the ladder and onto Joan through the commentating table. As the match went on, Joan threw Coco off a 15 foot ladder, causing her to land right on her upper rib cage on the ropes. Although many did want to see Coco to win, Korra became the absolute favorite from that moment on in the match and eventually won. Thus she won the NCW Women's Championship and in the process became a dual Women's Champion (holding the CWF Women's Title already at the time of Ladder War). After winning the NCW Women's Championship for the second time, many people's disliking of Korra being "a handout" faded. She began gaining respect among some; however, Allison Wilson who still believed in her view Korra was simply getting the belt because she's very loyal to the company, therefore she challenged the champion for a title match at Barb Wire Beauty due to the fact winning a number one contenders spot back in May. At Barb Wire Beauty, Korra was able to successfully defend the title against Allison, though at the cost of severe damage to her her ear and back of her head. It was announced the days after Barb Wire Beauty that WCW's Sailor Mars had signed to appear at NCW's Two Year Anniversary Show and was booked to face Korra in a cross company match. At the Anniversary Show, Korra shocked many by beating Mars, forcing her to submit to Harmonic Convergence. Korra wouldn't defend the title till NCW Resurgence due to the NCW Drought, successfully defending it against Sarah Ortiz. During her match with Sarah, she debut her new finisher the Korralizer by putting Sarah through the time keeper's table. Korra defended it at a various house shows, but was unable to defend it at WrestleWars III due to injury. She later defended it at the Three Year Anniversary Show where she lost the title to Katara due to interference by The Four Horsewomen. Feud with Four Horsewomen (2016) Korra had previously butted heads with the Four Horsewomen outside the ring at a NCW Christmas Party in 2014, and later teamed up with Asami to face off against two members of the stable at the 2014 FWAS (2015) which went to a no contest. The Four Horsewomen took to the offensive and jumped Korra in the midst of her title match at the Three Year Anniversary Show, also attacking Katara and the referee to ensure nobody would stop the beat-down. When all was over, the stable dragged an unconscious Katara over a injured Korra, thus ending Korra's reign which was at the time the longest reign in NCW Women's Championship's history. Following this, Korra saw the attack as an attack on NCW while the Four Horsewomen claimed their only goal was to rid the wrestling world of Korra and no harm was meant to the company. Nevertheless, Korra allied herself with Katara, Tsubaki and Jazz Fenton and throughout the winter of 2016 have clashed in large scale brawls on Electric. At No Way Out 2016, Korra led Tsubaki, Jazz and Katara in a Lethal Lockdown match against the Four Horsewomen. During the match, a lack of cooperation with her teammates led to the Four Horsewomen being victorious. Korra was abandoned afterward by her team and left to face the Manhattan crowd who booed her out of the arena. Korra as since then yet to be seen in NCW, not even appearing as part of the rebrand in 2017. Next Generation Wrestling After Korra's then-friend Joan Rivera signed to NGW, Bossman signed Korra as well noticing the chemistry between the two making them a tag team. Korra appeared on the first episode of Velocity by wishing Joan good luck and later Joan showing Korra around. Korra was scheduled to fight the following week but she and Joan were attacked by Roadkill on Rewind with Korra. Korra suffered a fractured arm. Korra will team with Joan on the third episode of Velocity. This wouldn't happen due to the fact NGW folded the following week. WWE: Animated Korra was signed to WWE: Animated under NXT in April of 2013 and since has fought in only a couple of matches but Animated officials were interested in her style of wrestling and announced she would debut in Animated at Pride and Glory where she will face Gwen Tennyson of CCW in a Street Fight, but her debut was bumped when Korra was Drafted to Animated and faced off against Sailor Jupiter but was easily defeated. Korra has stated she likes the new landscape change from small 4,000 arenas to large 10-16,000 arenas. At the Animated 2.0 event Korra and Rika Nonaka faced each other in a fight where ended with Korra winning with the Four Nation Strike. Cartoon Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment Although not signed Korra, has made many appearances in CXWE. She debut with the NCW/CXWE stable Extreme Alliance which jumped the Hardcore Foundation. The following week Korra faced Mason Stone in a Inter-gender Hardcore Match which Korra won by hitting the Water Whip on Mason. Korra wrestled at the NCW-CXWE Supershow Heatstrike against CXWE Women's Champion Tsubaki Nakatsukasa which ended with Korra getting nearly blinded by her blood on her face and also suffered a torn calf muscle. Korra appeared on Death Massacre and jumped Gwen from behind when she insulted Drew Cage in the back. Korra officially signed a contract with CXWE and jumped Gwen again at WrestleFest 23, sending Gwen through two stacked tables. Gwen was furious the following week tot learn Korra had gotten a CXWE contract. Korra made her official CXWE debut and became the quickest person to beat Astrid (less then 40 seconds). After the company went on hiatus and various disagreements between Korra and Red, CXWE's owner, and with her now hatred of former boyfriend Drew Cage, Korra left CXWE in mid February. CXWE quickly folded a few weeks later. Character Championship Wrestling Although Korra has no contract with CCW, she has appeared at CCW Meltdown where after weeks of frustration due to Gwen's insults, she attacked Gwen during her entrance. Korra has also shown interest of CCW, but hasn't signed with them yet. Cartoon Wrestling Alliance Cartoon Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Korra made her debut after JC saying he had signed new top wrestlers that will rock CWF. Korra attacked Juniper Lee as the latter was announcing her retirement. The following week, Korra beat the Kankers in a Three-on-One Handicap Match. At Blaze of Glory, Korra defeated Juniper Lee to win the CWF Women's Championship. She defended the belt successfully at the following pay-per-view. Month after month, Korra defended her belt with ease, defeating such names as Angelica Pickles and Azula as well as numerous other wrestlers in non-title matches and dominating in CWF's Women's Division. Her reign came to a end at Cold Blood. Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) On late August 2014 in real-life time, Korra signed with ACW after expressing her liking on the company and being a fan herself of ACW's Women's Division. This was received with some controversy, as Joan Rivera and others had been released from ACW to "empty the pot" per say just a few days before; plus de facto that only a week later, Korra and Jesse Alvarez began dating. On June 27, 2013, Korra debuted against Angel Hayden, who was also debuting, to a winning effort; Korra would then help her up post-match, but Angel rejected by walking away, leaving Korra confused. Personality Personal Life Korra does her duties of being the Avatar in the world but currently has her direct connection to her past lives severed. Expected to be humble and patient and mostly a calm style, Korra strays away from the norm as a hot headed, beat-em-up type of woman with the hint of a soft spot. Although of this high title, opinions are split on how she goes about doing her job as the avatar, as well as her ring actions and is often under controversy due to always being in the main event and holding the women's title. She only fully trusts her closest friends, her boyfriend Jesse Alvarez and the Tenth Doctor, and lately after making a comeback from depression, she has gained the respect of more wrestlers. In Wrestling Korra, for most of her wrestling career, has shown to be much of a brawler, having become more comfortable with the hardcore style of the company she first worked for, NCW. However, she has shown to be a hybrid of hardcore and technical, with many variations of leg drops, knees, kicks and jumps in her arsenal. Her wrestling style has been at times compared to real-life wrestlers Rob Van Dam and Shawn Michaels. Finishing moves * Avatar Impulse (Cross-legged Fisherman Buster, sometimes dropped into a Neckbreaker) * Four Nation Strike (Running Single Leg High Knee) * Harmonic Convergence (Modified Gogoplata) – NCW; used rarely * Korralizer (Package Fallaway Powerbomb) – WWE / NCW; 2015 – present, parodied from Kevin Steen * Tsunami Slam (Spinning Spinebuster) – CWF; used as a signature move in other companies * Water Whip (Spinning Heel Kick) – NCW; 2013–2016, used as a signature move thereafter Signature moves * Atomic Drop * Backhand Chop * Coast to Coast (Corner-to-corner Front Missile Dropkick, usually with a chair or a trashcan positioned on the opponent's face) – adopted from Shane McMahon * Discus Leg Drop * Figure-four Leglock, sometimes uses a modified variation * Flying Forearm Smash followed by a kip-up * Guillotine Leg Drop, sometimes while slingshotting * Hurricanrana, sometimes from the top rope * Inverted Atomic Drop * Legsweep * Monkey Flip to a standing or cornered opponent * Moonsault, sometimes while springboarding to the outside * Multiple diving variations ** Crossbody, sometimes while springboarding ** Double Axe Handle ** Elbow Drop ** Leg Drop, sometimes onto an opponent through a table * Multiple kick variations ** Backflip ** Drop ** Diving Thrust, sometimes while springboarding ** Elemental Kick (Fireman's Carry dropped into an Overhead) – adopted from Jesse Alvarez ** Leg-feed feint Enzuigiri, spun into a Rolling Mule Kick ** Multiple Wrist-lock assisted Roundhouses followed by a Jumping Spin ** Running Drop to a steel chair held in front of the face of an opponent seated in the corner ** Step-over Spinning Heel, as a kick counter ** Super, sometimes with theatrics * Multiple Rolling Thunder variations ** into a Clothesline ** into a Dropkick ** into a Jumping DDT ** into a Monkey Flip ** into a Neckbreaker ** into a Senton ** into a Splash * Multiple Suplex variations ** German ** Leg-hook Saito ** Northern Lights ** Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Verticals) – in tribute of Eddie Guerrero * Skin the Cat * Slingshot Crossbody * Split-legged Moonsault * STF * Standing Moonsault, sometimes preceded by a cartwheel * Surfboard, sometimes while applying a Dragon Sleeper * Wrist-lock transitioned into a Springboard Hurricanrana or Tornado DDT Nicknames * "Avatar Korra" * "Hardcore Avatar" * "Hardcore Heroine" * "Miss Avatar" * "HBKorra" (NCW)1 Managers Entrance themes * "Rockin' Rockers" by Jim Johnston (NCW; 2012) * "One of a Kind" by Breaking Point (NCW; 2012 – 2013) * "My Last Breath" by Evanescence (CWA; 2013 – present) * "Glamazon" by Jim Johnston (CWF; May 2013 – present) * "New Transmissions" by Lostprophets (WWE/NXT; 2013 – present / AU; September 2013 – present) * "The Whole Dam Show/Dam-Nation" by Jim Johnston (NCW; 2013 – 2014 / CXWE; 2013) * "Bad Reputation"' '''by Avril Lavigne (AIW; June 27, 2013 – August 1, 2013) * "Bad Reputation"' by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts (NCW; 2014) * '''"They Are Lost" '''by Last Remaining Principle (NCW; 2014 – present) Championships and Accomplishments '''Cartoon Wrestling Federation * CWF Women's Championship (1 time) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Former Women's Champion of the Year (2013) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NWA-NCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bolin * NCW Women's Championship (2 times) Pro Bending Wrestling * PBW Hardcore Championship (1 time) * PBW Women's Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #8 in the PWI Female 25 (2013) Trivia # Korra's new hair style is very similar to the bob cut Shawn Michaels had during late 2002, thus earning her the nickname "HBKorra." # Korra is the first to hold the current NCW Women's Championship belt as the original belt was taken into possession by Gwen Tennyson after she walked out on NCW. # Korra is the first to win a Women's Ladder War. # Korra is the first to win a Women's Barbwire Massacre. In fact, she was the first to win a Barbwire Massacre in the entire Multiverse. # Korra was a cross company women's champion, holding both the NCW and CWF Women's Championship at the same time. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers